In the case of known filter elements for chamber and membrane filters, the filter medium blanks, which overlap the mutually opposite end faces of the support body, are extended beyond the support body edge where they are connected together by cords, wires, clips and similar. The positioning of the filter medium blanks is a time-consuming process. It is also possible for this filter element arrangement to give rise to "cross-filtration", which means that filtrate or liquid containing suspended matter is pushed outwards in the lateral direction between the plates of the filter press. This represents a disadvantage, not only as regards keeping the filter press clean, but also with respect to filter media which are detrimental to health.
A cross-filtration of this kind is eliminated in known filter elements in which the individual support bodies comprise a groove extending directly at the edge for accommodating a toroidal sealing ring and a further groove disposed inside the first groove for accommodating the edge of the filter cloth. The edge portion of the filter cloth of a filter element of this kind is driven into the second groove by means of a tool having a wide blade. This method of positioning the filter cloth is also time-consuming and requires a great deal of attention, in particular also because projecting edges must be carefully removed after the filter cloth edge has been driven in, a procedure which can be very time-consuming when the filter cloth materials consist of glass fibres or a weldable plastic.